


Sunflower Luck

by Silas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Like all of Subaru's friends, Subaru's father, Subaru's mother, in this house we love and appreciate subaru akehoshi and his bad imitaion of daikichi's voice, its soft and gen, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas/pseuds/Silas
Summary: He looks up and sees him.A small boy with bright orange hair and blue eyes like the sky and he smiles.He is making high pitched noises at him-- “It’s a dog!!!” He yells, quickly hurrying to grab him. “It’s a puppy, Mom!!” He exclaims with thrill hugging him, holding him up in the air.





	Sunflower Luck

**Author's Note:**

> this was written before winter live and I was too lazy to change it -v-;
> 
> special thanks to sra for telling me how a dog acts lmao 
> 
> I hope you like it!

He doesn’t know where he is, it’s small, cramped, and dark. There is a muffled noise around him but he doesn’t know where it comes from, or where it comes from. He wants to go home, he want to see his mother. He scratches the box,  _ please let me out. _

 

There’s a sudden movement,  _ what is going on?  _ Whatever is on top of him is lifted and finally, light comes in. 

He looks up and sees  _ him. _ A small boy with bright orange hair and blue eyes like the sky and he smiles.

He is making high pitched noises at him-- “It’s a dog!!!” He yells, quickly hurrying to grab him. “It’s a puppy, Mom!!” He exclaims with thrill hugging him, holding him up in the air and repeating the actions at least three times before the other human, older than the child hugging him, pats the little boy’s shoulder,

“Just be careful, Subaru.” She has a kind and gentle tone in her voice.”He is not a toy. Be careful, alright?” 

_ Subaru. _

He looks at the boy-Subaru. He is so excited to see him, looks so happy holding him.

_ Subaru. _

Subaru yelps a squeak in surprise when he licks him and holds him away. _Why is he pulling him away?_ “Dad, it licked me!” Subaru laughs. “I love it!” And quickly, Subaru pulls him into a hug.

A man that looks like Subaru laughs, loud and clear, “I’m glad you like it.” He ruffled the boy’s hair before ruffling his fur. “Knowing you liked my present makes me the happiest father in the world.”

Subaru grins.

He licks him again.

“Daikichi, no!” Subaru laughs again but doesn't let go of him. “Don’t lick me!”

“Daikichi?” The woman asks, “That’s gonna be his name?”

Subaru nods. “Yeah, because he will definitely bring great luck!”

_ Daikichi. _

That will be his name.

.

The little human---Subaru, has an easy routine. In the morning, his mother wakes him up about 3 times.

She then scolds _him_ for sleeping on Subaru’s bed and not his own, but she's never serious about it and pats his head before leaving the room.

They eat their food quickly, both asking for seconds before Subaru rushes to the door in the front and leaves. He wags his tail and sits down at the front steps.

_ Have a safe trip! Come back soon! _

“Daikichi, don’t bark so loudly!” Subaru yells back, equally loud, and shuts the door behind him.

And then he waits. He usually waits by sleeping, investigating the garden or resting by the mother’s side (in hope she gives him treats).

When Subaru comes back home, he is already waiting for him on the front steps.

_ Welcome back! _

And he jumps into the child’s arms, happy to see him again, licking his face like the first time.

* * *

_ Subaru! _

“Uwwaa!! Daikichi, be quiet!”

_ Subaru, let’s play! _

Subaru lifts him up -it’s been harder these days, he has grown a lot- and presses his fingers to his lips. “Ssssshh, mom will hear you!”

_ Subaru, why are you up so late? Are we going to play? _

“Daikichiiiii,” The young boy begs, “please be quiet!!”

He places his paws on his face and rubs his snout.  _ Let's play with the ball! _

It’s late night, and Subaru should be sleeping but since he’s not, Daikichi just assumes tonight he can stay up and play, but Subaru doesn’t open the door to head out into the garden. Instead, he sits by the entrance and looks at the door.

He places him down and to get him to play, Daikichi bites his pajama pants and tugs on it playfully.

“Daikichi!”

“Subaru?” His mom’s voice asks in the middle of the night. She appears at the entrance, confused and perhaps a bit startled. “What are you doing here?” She asks, hurrying to his side, and crouching down. “I woke up and didn’t see you in bed and got worried.” Gently, she hugs Subaru. “What’s wrong?”

“I...was waiting for dad to come.” The boy admits after a moment.

His mother hugs him more and pats his hair. “I know you miss him, but he’s busy right now.”

Daikichi looks at her. She seems sad too.

“Let’s go to bed, you need to sleep properly.” She pats his back and gets up, holding out her hand. “I can tell him to go wish you good night when he gets home.”

Subaru sniffs twice and whips his nose clean with the sleeve before taking his mother’s side. “I just...okay…” Daikichi rushes to his side.

_ Don't worry, Subaru. I'm here with you.  _

“I know you miss him,” His mom says softly, “I miss him too.”

Later that night, when the morning lights are about to come out, Daikichi hears the door of Subaru’s room open. He raises his head from the bed, alert of anything it might be.

_ Who is it?  _ He barks.

Subaru only groans in sleep and rolls around in bed.

“Sssh, Daikichi, you’ll wake Subaru up…”

Upon seeing Subaru’s father at the door, Daikichi relaxes.

He looks tired, exhausted, but he tiptoes to Subaru’s bed and gently pets his hair.

“Sorry I couldn’t get home until now…” He apologizes in a whisper, careful not to wake his son up.

Daikichi curls into a ball at Subaru’s feet and goes back to sleep.

He can sleep more now that Subaru’s father is here.

.

Subaru’s father is no longer here.

 

Everything around him is a big fuss. There are strangers coming in and out of the house. The environment feels heavy and he doesn’t see Subaru anywhere around. He feels wary and growls at anyone he doesn't recognize.

His mother is in the living room, sitting on the couch but tears fall from her cheeks. He walks over to her gets on two paws, attempting to get on her lap but she doesn't let him. He rubs his snout against her hand

_ Whats wrong? _

She doesn't say a word and only pets him behind the ears for a moment before letting out a weak breath, “N...not now, Daikichi.” She cleans her tears again.

 

Next thing he knows, one of the other people lifts him up and takes him away. He growls and grows defensive. Just when he’s about to bite, the person drops him in the hallway.

He is about to walk to the living room when he hears a soft crying.  It comes from Subaru’s room.

Immediately, he runs over to the room, but the door is closed. He scratches the door, whimpers,  _ Subaru! Subaru, what's wrong? _

“Go away _.” _

Daikichi scratches the door more. He doesn't stop because Subaru is alone, he is sad; he needs to be there by his side. Moments later, the door opens a jar and he rushes in.

Subaru’s usual smile is gone, his eyes are puffy and red from crying, and the moment he sees him, his  voice breaks and he hugs Daikichi tight.  The tightest he ever has.

“Daikichi--he…” He buries his face in his fur.

Daikichi cannot move, he is being hugged tightly. But Subaru needs him there.

 

All he can do it stay with him.

* * *

Years have passed now; a lot of changes have happened- Subaru has grown up, he wakes up every morning and has a smile on face, unlike last year.

This year is different, he brings people over a lot. Not only that but there's something else, there's happiness and joy in his being; something contagious that makes him chase him around and wag his tail all the time.

Daikichi greets all the guests happily; the boy with glasses that gives the best belly rubs, the boy with a hairpin that insists on teaching him tricks, or the boy with black hair that rubs him behind the ears. He gets other visits too, a girl with a kind smile, a blonde boy who comes over for dinner sometimes, a boy with an angelic voice and a flowery scent, a boy with a kind heart that smells like cats, and on rare occasions another boy who calls himself a punk and gives the best treats and brings Leon over.

 

Finally, Daikichi yawns as he lays on Subaru’s bed and curls to nap on it. The summer rays of sunshine enter the room and warm him up.

He is not a puppy but it's okay, he still has a long way to go. He will be by Subaru's side until his last day.

But now Subaru is not alone anymore, and that alone is what makes him the happiest.


End file.
